1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing leader holder adapted to be used independently or to be removably fastened to the inside cover of a tackle box, thereby providing the user with an orderly means of arranging and carrying a plurality of fishing leaders in a secure untangled manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing leaders are a commonly used fishing tool. They consist of a relatively short length of wire or other suitable material attached at one end to a hook and at the opposite end to a swivel, which is designed to be attached to a clip on the end of the fishing line. Accordingly, a person may have numerous hooks and lures readily prepared for quick and easy attachment to the fishing line. The primary difficulty when using a fishing leader involves organizing them so that they can be easily and individually accessed. All too often, the fishing leaders become a tangled mess and cannot be organized. Even when an organizer of some sort is utilized to hold the fishing leaders, it is usually haphazardly placed within the tackle box such that it will bounce around and tangle with numerous other items found within the tackle box.
Accordingly, there is a need for a neat and orderly way to secure a plurality of fishing leaders such that they will be easily accessible, not be susceptible to getting tangled, and capable of being carried independently without the hooks being able to accidently hook something or someone. Applicant's invention is designed to provide precisely such an item. It provides a convenient removable holder which will hold a plurality of fishing leaders in an untangled, organized array.